Many systems exist for placing screws and other hardware into bone. However, there continues to be a need for a screw placement system that reliably and securely delivers the screws and facilitates screw removal when necessary. Further, there exists a need for an easy to use, reliable screw extension system that permits percutaneous implantation of pedicle screws.